An Act of Kindness
by mandancie
Summary: Sometimes an act of kindness can even come in the smallest of actions. This is my first Harry Potter fiction. Please be kind. Read and Review.


**I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K. Rowling **

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter story. Please be kind. It may be a little ooc. It is set around Valentine's Day. **

**Summary: Sometimes an act of kindness can even come in the smallest of actions. **

**An Act of Kindness**

For the past years, Severus never liked this particular day. The students walking around the school passing menial gifts to each other. Why did this day always have to come when the Potter brat had my class. Now I am forced to look into those damnable eyes. Why did they have to look like hers? Why did...No I will not torture myself with this, Severus thought gathering everything he would need for today's Potions class.

The second year students should already be in the class waiting for him to make his entrance. He walks in ready to give all the students a hard time today. And the day doesn't disappoint. By the end of the class, he had given a zero to Longbottom for his dismal work and the "Golden Boy" has detention tonight. The look of utter disappointment on his face actually made Severus' day. All the kids filed out of the class. The 'Golden Trio' being the last to leave.

Severus was sitting at his desk watching them gather their things when he decided to start reading the first essay that was from their last night homework. Totally engrossed in one parchment that he thought the three had left the class when he noticed someone standing in front of his desk.

"Excuse me, sir."

Even if Severus was startled it didn't show on his face. He looked up to see Potter standing in front of him.

"What is it, Potter," clearly showing that he didn't want to talk to him especially today.

Harry looked at Severus biting his lip.

"I don't have all day, Potter."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small envelope and set it on Severus' desk and walked to the door without saying a word. Severus watched Potter leave without looking back. He looked at the envelope on the desk and picked it up.

On the front of the envelope it had only one thing on it; 'Professor Snape.'

Severus opened the envelope and inside had a picture and a small piece of parchment. On it, he knew Potter's detestable handwriting.

'I knew you were friends. I think she would love it if you had this. Happy Valentine's Day Professor.'

When he looked at the picture, his heart nearly leapt out of his chest. There in all her beauty, Lily looking radiant. Blow a kiss at the camera.

Later that night, Harry came down to the dungeons for his seven o'clock detention. He knocked on the door to Snape's office.

"Go away, Potter," was said on the other side of the door.

Harry looked bewildered at the door, but didn't have to be told twice to leave, so he turned and ran towards the towers. He figured, he came so if it really wasn't the Professor telling him to leave it wasn't his fault that he left. He did show.

Severus was sitting at his desk with a tumbler of firewhiskey right next to him. Looking at the photo of his only true love. At first he thought it was a mistake telling Potter that he knew Lilly. But at the time it seemed like the best thing to get him away from that mirror. But as upset Potter was, he really didn't think that Harry would remember that.

Who would have thought that one little act could come to this. He knew that Potter was on his way for his detention, but Severus just didn't have the heart to proceed with it. So when he heard the familiar knock of a certain 'boy who lived' he did what he thought was best.

"Go away, Potter."

Severus heard silence and then small feet running down the corridor. He couldn't help but laugh at that. I mean, he could deny it in the morning, but even he could have a soft heart on this one day.

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy my little one-shot. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Many hugs and kisses**

**Mandancie :)**

**Follow my Mandancie page on Facebook :)**


End file.
